


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Slash, Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Porn, Sex, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids never expected to see Tailgate in this sort of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Skids played with the mirror on the floor of his single-room house, rolling it back and forth with his finger as he sighed. He had been talking to Tailgate before when she had to leave in the middle of the conversation. Her lover was calling for her and... how was she supposed to say no to a god?  
  
It would seem like a lot for a human to suddenly have to change to, but Skids was someone who liked to think on the idea of possibilities and theories. When his friend Tailgate had been set to be engaged and wedded to some other man in the village, it was the one time his friends had hoped his unlikely theories would actually come true. After all, her ex-fiancé only cared about the status that she would bring, not her being in general. And there was little either he, Swerve, Chromedome, or Rewind could do.  
  
He had managed to come up with a few decent ideas that could have worked. But Rung, an older wise man in the village, had cautioned them from trying his ideas. None of them had anything to bring to the table to convince Tailgate's father to turn down that man for them. None of them were proper candidates for taking over the village once her father stepped down. And none of them could possibly beat the other man in a fight without getting seriously hurt or even killed. They couldn't do that to Tailgate.  
  
For Skids, he had only one option left when the day of the wedding was upon them: an act of a god. As unlikely as it seemed, he knew it was not impossible and that they had intervened in the past for unjustly acts. Despite the fact that none of those events had been something like an arranged marriage and that Cyclonus, the god they worshipped, had never been known for his overwhelming generosity on mankind, Skids was the only optimistic one in their group about the god perhaps being merciful to his most loyal worshipper's family and doing anything to stop it.  
  
Even, though Skids felt his stomach drop when he had come up with it, if it meant Cyclonus killing her. Harsh as it was, the God of Night was only known well for two things when it came to humans. Loyalty and honor brought rewards from the god in the form of better hunting seasons and protection from attacks at night. But the opposite... well, the elders had told of those who had made the god mad for betrayals and dishonor. But would the god even do so before the actual dishonor was done? After all, they knew her fiancé was a jerk and wouldn't care for her as he should as her husband. But by then, it would already be too late.  
  
But even he wouldn't have been able to come up with what had happened on her wedding day. As they came to see her with Rung, thinking of possibly helping her to escape that morning (minus Rung, who had only come to help comfort the girl), they were surprised to see her walking out of the woods confused and disheveled. As they had helped her inside to help her out, Skids had been the first to notice her new tattoo on her shoulder.  
  
It hadn't been possible. It hadn't been something he would have thought of in a million years despite his tendencies to think of the most illogical reasons or theories ever. But the mark of the God of Night on her shoulder had only sent him yelping for joy, running away from the others as they gathered around to see what had caused him to act out, and running to the wedding site to tell them she wasn't going to marry Sir Stick-Up-His-Ass today. Or ever.  
  
Her father couldn't marry Tailgate to that jerk when Cyclonus had claimed her as his own.  
  
Hearing the mirror clink, he snapped out of his daydream to realize he had let go of the mirror. Sighing, he picked it up to see if it would work now. Only his reflection was shown back.  
  
Skids grumbled. He felt better knowing that Tailgate was with a lover who truly cared for her and all, but it was still annoying at how little he was able to talk with her now. It was better than the first few months after Cyclonus took her to the god realm, where they had almost no contact with her, but it was harder talking with Tailgate when she had to use a mirror connected to five others like it to talk to them.  
  
Seriously, couldn't the god just let her come visit for a week or something? She came back for single days like a few days of worship here and there and a birthday or so, but then everyone was trying to talk to her. And there was never enough time for them to do anything together.  
  
Which reminded him of the conversation he had left off with Tailgate just a while ago. They had been catching up on things when he started to tease her. It wasn't much; he was always trying to flirt with the single women in the village and since he wasn't that good, he practiced on her. She only found him to be silly and funny, often giggling or jokingly returning some of his quips for laughs. They were not being serious for neither liked the other in that manner.  
  
Now he was starting to wonder if he should have curbed it with his teasing. It had gotten a bit out of hand and poor Tailgate had been laughing so hard that she had nearly dropped her mirror. They weren't able to talk much after that, mostly due to them still clutching their ribs from laughing, before she had to end the conversation. While he knew the God of Night didn't mind her talking to them since he and the others were her only friends, he didn't want to make the guy mad for trying to 'seduce' his lover away.  
  
Before he could go off on another tangent of thoughts, his eyes narrowed when the mirror suddenly lit up. Huh, it looked like Tailgate was back. It had been a while, but usually she was unable to call back right away unless it was to say they would have to catch up later. Shrugging, Skids gave it a small shake and started to open his mouth to say hello.  
  
His greeting got caught in his throat at the unexpected and erotic sight he was greeted with. He had caught Tailgate naked a few times, but more were when they were children and as adults, it was merely the flash of her stomach or back when they played in the rivers. But never had he had ever seen her like this.  
  
Tailgate seemed unaware of him, mostly due to a cloth tied around her eyes. And the fact that she was unusually sweaty and panting and practically as naked as the day she was born... Primus, what the hell was he looking at?!  
  
Skids barely had time to comprehend the sight of his friend bare and naked to him when the mirror's image suddenly went out of focus. Blinking, he felt the blood drain from his face when the scary red eyes of Cyclonus stared back at him. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, what in the Pit had he done to deserve this?  
  
After several seconds of Skids wondering how many different ways the god was going to kill him, a smirk came onto the Night God's face as he gave him a good stare down before the mirror moved out of focus again. This time, as it evened out, the human finally got a good picture of what he was seeing.  
  
It looked like Tailgate's room and her bed. She kept the mirror in her room. But that didn't explain why Cyclonus was in the room with her, or why they were both naked and on the bed together and why... oh Primus, were they-? Was he already-? Skids was unable to comprehend anything as he saw the red eyes of the god look at him before staring over the body of his friend who was still oblivious to all.  
  
He couldn't hear anything, but he didn't need to. The sight of the fit god pulling his hips back and pushing them back into hers was enough. Stuck in his position lying down on his stomach, he watched on as Tailgate threw her head back and screamed with each thrust. Though he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight and he was unable to convince his hands to shake the mirror to turn this off, Skids eventually managed a quick peak away to make sure no one was nearby to see this. Primus, Tailgate didn't need to be seen like this by anyone else in the village.  
  
Though he shouldn't have been watching this in the first place at all, he was afraid of what would happen since it was fairly clear that Cyclonus _wanted_ him to see this by how his eyes kept looking over at the mirror.  
  
He wasn't certain how long it lasted. But it had suddenly ended as quickly as it had begun. Skids watched in utter fascination as Tailgate arched her back, her perky little breasts pushed up as it appeared she had orgasmed. He didn't take his eyes off her even when he had moved to sit up, his position on the ground not as comfortable as before.  
  
But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.  
  
As Tailgate's breath seemed to even out, Cyclonus turned his attention to the mirror again, his small creepy smile still there, as he reached down and pulled her right leg over her body and began to turn her. It was plainly obvious she enjoyed it as she opened her mouth in a wide O, it never closing until he had turned her over to her stomach.  
  
It was only with the god reaching over to touch the mirror did the sound finally come through. And that only made the situation even more jaw-dropping.  
  
"*Pant* *Pant* Cy-! *gasp* Oh Cyclonus... please..."  
  
Primus, he had never heard her voice like that. Not even when she was panting from a sudden run or even when she had been brought to stomach-holding laughter had it even come close to that. And certainly not with the degree of arousal and need that she had just given to it.  
  
Cyclonus suddenly leaned over her, his own warrior's body nearly engulfing her small one as he pressed a kiss to her ear. Glaring at the mirror, he moved to be at her other ear, the one he couldn't see from this view, and did something there that caused her to cry out.  
  
"Do you want more of that, Tailgate?"  
  
That brought Skids to realize that he was starting to get aroused. Primus, that voice! Geez, no wonder Tailgate was so aroused! Anyone with a voice like that in bed could make anyone cum just from that sinfully delicious voice! Was this the same stoic god that they had worshipped their whole lives? He had sounded nothing like this the few times they had heard him talk to them in person!  
  
"Ye~s... Oh Primus, please-"  
  
"Primus isn't the one who's inside you and still able to bring you over again."  
  
"OH! AHH~! C-Cyclonus-! Please, Cyclonus! Hah~!"  
  
"Do you want me to make you come again? Do you want me to help you come again?"  
  
"YES! Yes, yes, yes, please! Please Cyclonus... Primus please..."  
  
One of his hands came up to fondle her breasts. "You shouldn't say another's name in our bed. I'm the only one here. I'm the only one making you feel this way," his head peeked over her head to look back into the mirror (and Skid's wide eyes), "I'm the only being who _makes_ you feel this good."  
  
That had to have been directed at him because he couldn't think of why else the god would have said that and then proceeded to start bucking into her again at bruising speed. Skids wondered why he was thinking such things while watching something as... personal as this, but he hoped there was some kind of soothing cream in the god's house for the bruises and soreness Tailgate would have tomorrow morning. Or else he'd better bring her breakfast in bed because she wouldn't be standing up after this.  
  
"AH! NGH! CYC-! Oh~...Oh Cyclonus! Oh please-! Oh please-!"  
  
"Your begging is enticing, but I need comprehensive sentences if you want me to give you something."  
  
"C-Cyc-! Please... harder!"  
  
"If I did, I might end up breaking your hips."  
  
"Primus, I don't care, just please-!"  
  
It suddenly came to a stop, as Skids watched in gripping suspense, as Cyclonus slammed into her. He didn't move anything except one of the hands on her hips to gag her with two of his long fingers. Primus, this sight shouldn't be so damn intoxicating to him!  
  
"Primus is not here with you." The God of Night growled as he restrained the agitated woman beneath him, "Primus's mark is not the one embedded in your shoulder."  
  
To make it even more obvious, the god leaned over to lick up the sweat over his mark, causing Tailgate to shiver in response.  
  
"You will never be beneath another man like this. You will never be at the mercy of anyone other than the one whose mark you bear. Your body, soul, and life belongs to the one you gave it to. You didn't give it to Primus, didn't you?"  
  
Tailgate shook her head.  
  
"That's what I thought," and he gripped her hip to pull it back onto his manhood, causing her to scream around his fingers, "Move with me."  
  
As he commanded, Tailgate moved with him. Though a much slower pace than previous, the thrusts sounded much harder as his friend moved her hips back to meet his hips pushing into hers. The sounds of moaning and grunting only made Skids even more aroused, causing him to loosen his pants so he wouldn't be distracted (distracted, why wouldn't he want to be distracted from the sight of his friend being fucked by their god?).  
  
After several holding-your-breath minutes later, Skids felt himself moan at the sound of Tailgate orgasming again. Primus, there was no way he could ever look her in the eyes after this! How do you hold a conversation with someone after you've seen them like this?  
  
Taking another look at the screen, he realized this horrible dream wasn't over yet. For he could tell just from looking that Cyclonus _still_ had not orgasmed yet. Primus, he was the God of Night, not the God of Sex! Since when had he changed his title?  
  
Skids watched as Cyclonus held the heaving woman to him. With unrivaled grace and compassion, the man gently picked her up and seated them both on the bed. Giving a glance to their voyeur, the god slowly turned them to show their front sides to the mirror's view.  
  
It was a sight, seeing his friend gasping and panting while she laid on another man’s chest. Her breasts red and sweaty, her thighs were sticky, and her knuckles grew white with her grip on the god’s wrists. Her mouth opened wide as she was brought up from his lap to reveal…  
  
Holy shit. That… was Cyclonus’s? Feeling his jaw drop, Skids did a double take as he looked between the one in the mirror and his own. Geez, he certainly was packing! And Primus, he thought as the God of Night place Tailgate down to let his erection come up from between her thighs, how did that even fit? She was... petite! And Cyclonus was nearly twice her size!  
  
Primus, the wonders of the female body...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Tailgate started gasping out. The cause of it, after looking for a second, was Cyclonus's hand moving to her womanhood, a finger moving in and causing her gasps to become moans.  
  
"Does that feel good?"  
  
"Hah! Ah~! Yes! Yes! C-Cyc-!"  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"YES! Please!"  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"P-Please~... Oh please Cyclonus... hold me. Hold me closer."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Skids didn't think he would be surprised anymore that night, but fuck that, he was already seeing his friend having sex with her lover. Now he was watching as the god obeyed her demands, holding her tighter to him, feeling her up, and even letting her pull him into a kiss! Not that he thought all gods were dominating assholes, but Cyclonus didn't seem like the type to do something like this! Even though it was kind of hot seeing a god with a body like that being ordered about by a small woman like Tailgate.  
  
Cyclonus wasn't his type, he had to remind himself, but still... this making him even harder down there.  
  
Which made it hard for him to hold the mirror when he had to drop a hand to it when Cyclonus finally entered her body again. Seriously, it just disappeared into her. Where exactly did it go, he almost screamed before he was unable to speak.  
  
His own breathing increased as they started to move. Cyclonus was now having Tailgate ride him, her moans matching the slapping sounds of her thighs hitting his on each bounce. The sounds alone would have been enough, but the visual he had only made Skids feel even more powerless to control himself. While he knew he could never talk to Tailgate about this, he apologized furiously to her in his mind that he was getting off watching her and her god lover having sex.  
  
"Cyclonus! HAH! C-Cyc-! It feels good!"  
  
"*Chuckle* That would explain why it’s so easy for me to push into your welcoming womb. Even with your insides tightening around me like a trap."  
  
"D-Don't stop! Please~! Cyclonus, please, I need you! I need-! I need you to make me come again..."  
  
"And I will. You know I always will."  
  
"Please-! Y-You-! You too... please come with me Cyclonus, please-!"  
  
He silenced her with another kiss before he pulled back.  
  
"For you... I will always."  
  
He sealed her lips again as the pace got faster. In no time, he slammed her tight against him as they both came again. Skids watched in hypnotizing awe as Tailgate came for the third time, her body reacting to the high with her lover inside of her.  
  
But what stole his attention wasn't the expression on her face or even his own orgasm building up into the final crescendo.  
  
It was the red eyes of the Night God looking at him. Even with his hands holding the woman close and his lips holding in her orgasmic cry, his red eyes seem entirely focused on him. Staring at him as if he were in the room. As if he were the intruder in the room. Which made no sense seeing as how the god was the one who let him in to voyeur on this adventure!  
  
But it was pretty obvious what he was doing. He was telling Skids that Tailgate was his. Skids would have to watch himself around her because if the god thought his next bout of 'teasing' was an attempt to steal her away from him... nowhere on this Earth would he be able to hide from the god.  
  
He didn't know why he nodded. There wasn't really any question asked and a nod didn't exactly mean "Okay, I back off. She's your woman, not mine". But he did. And he watched the god smirk as he released his friend's lips to kiss her face. Reaching down, he rubbed her sore womanhood as he pulled out and turned her around. And with one last sight of Tailgate kissing back and the god's red eyes looking at him, Skids stared as a hand covered in their fluids reached up to cut the connection.  
  
It took him a few minutes to finally place the mirror down. And another minute to realize that he had somehow come onto himself in the time that had passed. It would be a couple of hours later after lying on his bed with wide eyes would he finally be able to sleep.  
  
He hoped he didn't dream that night.

* * *

After getting up and cleaning up the evidence of last night, Skids left his little home after breakfast to head to the meeting place. It was a giant rock in the woods where he and his friends would meet to hang out and talk in the morning when they had nothing to do that day. He couldn't just not go. The others would only just come over to see what was wrong and then things would only get awkward.  
  
He was the first one there. He took a deep breath as he waited for the others. Okay, last night was to be kept secret until the day he died. No one, not even Tailgate could know that he saw her activities with her lover last night. His lips were sealed until death ripped them open to take his soul away.  
  
The others trickled in after a few minutes, but they weren't looking all that great either. Chromedome looked sick, Rewind looked as if he had seen a ghost, and Swerve looked like a man who had just come back from a battlefield.  
  
It was a very awkward atmosphere to say the least. No one spoke for a few good minutes.  
  
"So... rough night, huh?"  
  
The others cringed at Skid's attempt to lighten the mood. Heck, Swerve didn't seem as light-hearted as usual to try and relieve the tension.  
  
"Um... yeah. Yesterday was a bit rough. High winds usually mean long nights, heh heh. And uh, I overcooked my food. But I did get some sleep {a big fat lie} after I had a talk with Tailgate-"  
  
It was like an earthquake had happened. Chromedome fell to the ground as Rewind flung himself into the other's side. Swerve looked nearly ready to fall off his own seat as he looked at Skids like he were a monster.  
  
Skids may not have been the smartest, but he was smart enough to put two and two together. After all, one had to be able to come up with all the numerous possibilities and theories that could exist from a single legend.  
  
"Oh Primus, you guys didn't-"  
  
"You talked to her?!"  
  
"Did she tell you what she and Cyclonus were going to do that?!"  
  
"What the hell did you do to make Cyclonus show us _that_?!"  
  
Skids had to correct himself before he fell back. "You guys saw that last night?!"  
  
"I had no idea what the hell was going on!" Chromedome yelled, "I had finished putting away the firewood when the mirror lit up! I was stuck outside behind my family home watching my friend having _sex_ with the God of Night through a mirror!"  
  
"At least you were outside! My grandfather was in the next room sleeping when I got the call!" Rewind looked horrified, "Primus Almighty, I couldn't eat anything this morning because I was still sick at the sight of seeing Tailgate's girl parts like that!"  
  
Swerve stood up. "You guys thought you had it rough? I was in the middle of a drink and good jacking off when it came in. Do you know how hard it is to put it down for your friend only for it to come back up at the sight of her having sex with her lover? I came before she did and it hurt, it hurt when I came again by the end!"  
  
"You came twice?!"  
  
"Damn it Skids, don't tell me you didn't!" He swerved to look at the other, "We both thought Tailgate was cute when we were younger! Fuck, we had both offered to be her husband to avoid her from marrying that asshole!"  
  
"We all did, Swerve! Rewind and I just weren't as convincing as you two because we weren't attracted to her like you guys!"  
  
"I did tell you two not too. I didn't want to risk having everyone know you two are gay-"  
  
"Skids, that doesn't matter! No one would care as long as we get wives and have children! At least Chromy can deal with that. I-" Rewind started to look pale, "Primus, I can't look at another woman for the rest of my life. I can't believe my best friend is now associated with the vilest image I have ever seen in my life!"  
  
"At least you ain't these two who had to watch someone they like with a god-"  
  
"Yes, we know, a god who's better looking than us, stronger than us, and more powerful than we could ever be!" Swerve screamed as he collapsed onto the rock again.  
  
A collective sigh ran through the group.  
  
"Even though he's an asshole for doing that," Chromedome brought up, "-he was still a much better choice than her ex-fiancée."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"...Hmm."  
  
"Tailgate seemed happy with him. She seemed really happy being with him last night."  
  
Rewind's comments got a nod from around.  
  
"But still," the small dark-skinned man continued, "Why did Cyclonus let us watch them last night? He always seemed a little pissed when we took away Tailgate's attention from himself. Especially when he wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah," Swerve added, "He seemed really angry once when me and Tailgate talked on and on for nearly the whole night a while back. I could see him fuming before he got up to leave the room."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why he seemed to want us to watch last night."  
  
"Maybe Tailgate asked?" Chromedome shrugged.  
  
"No."  
  
All three turned to their silent fourth friend. "Skids?"  
  
"I know why he did what he did last night."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Damn it Skids, what the hell?"  
  
"She asked you, right?"  
  
"No. I-" he hesitated for a moment, "I might have made Cyclonus think I was trying to seduce her last night."  
  
Only Rewind was able to talk after his statement, "What?!"  
  
"I... You know how I sometimes teased Tailgate when we were younger? You know, practicing my flirting with her for laughs?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I... I may have done that last night with Tailgate. And I think Cyclonus might have overheard us... me... and he showed us last night because he was doing it for me."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yeah Chrome, he was telling me to stay away from her. And he showed you guys too because he wanted to prove a point. Tailgate's his lover and we shouldn't try to take her away from him."  
  
A long silence followed as they let Skids words sink in.  
  
"Damn it, I liked her, but I knew she was happy with him! How could a bum like me possibly beat a god like him?"  
  
"Why'd he show it to us?! Damn it, Chromy and I are gay! I could see you two, but we wouldn't have cared! We don't like women! I don't need to be seeing him putting his thing in her parts!"  
  
"Couldn't he have just come by and told us off? I would think that would have been more intimidating being in person than that."  
  
"I don't know what that god thinks," Skids answer Chromedome, "But I guess he knows how to get a message to stick."  
  
Groans answered him.  
  
It was a long while later before Skids finally spoke up.  
  
"We never speak of what we saw last night. Ever."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life, but yeah, you said it."  
  
"...We can't do that to Tailgate," Swerve finally mumbled out.  
  
"Still, how are we gonna face her?"  
  
"After last night?" Skids thought it over hard, "We just have to try. She's our friend. Yes, we saw her differently last night, but that side doesn't matter to us. That part of her... belongs to Cyclonus. The one she wants to be with. We all know that better than anyone else."  
  
They nodded. When the God of Night had come to collect her the night of what was to be her wedding night, they had walked with her to the god. They were the only four who had heard him ask her if she truly wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. That he could still do something if she wanted to stay here with someone she truly loved.  
  
And they saw how she had teared up before answering yes. That she did want to spend her days with him. That she loved him dearly. That she had, if painfully, chosen him over her family and dear friends.  
  
Before they would leave that rock, all four men would swear on their lives never to speak of it ever again. For their friend, they would never sully her like that ever.  
  
Still, it would be a long time before any of them ever forgave Cyclonus for that.


End file.
